


Messy

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Making dessert can be messy.





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://rozarka.livejournal.com/profile)[**rozarka**](http://rozarka.livejournal.com/)’s prompt: dessert  


* * *

It was late by the time Hermione got home. Her meeting had run over and then she’d had to go back to her office to finish her report. It wasn’t due for another week but she liked having time to revise it as needed. Upon arriving home, she was surprised to find lights on and to hear noises from the kitchen.

She had expected to find the house empty since Viktor was away for another week scouting several potential players for his team. She ran through his schedule, which she always memorized before he left, and knew he was in Montreal tonight, which meant she was either imagining the noises or someone had broken into their house.

Since there was a chance that it was Harry, who seemed to love to pop in whenever he knew Viktor was traveling and she‘d be lonely, she didn’t just hex first and ask questions later. However, she gripped her wand tightly and made her way to the kitchen. When she found Viktor standing by the counter covered in what appeared to be flour and chocolate, she decided that she must definitely be imagining things, though she was disappointed that her imagination conjured up images of him fully dressed and covered with flour instead of naked with that chocolate covering random parts of his body.

She lowered her wand and asked, “Are you real or merely a figment of my imagination?”

He jumped at the sound of her voice and cursed in Bulgarian before he looked at her and smiled sheepishly. “Vould I not be seeming so foolish if vas your imagination?” he asked hopefully.

“Hmm…I think you’d be foolish either way,” she decided, fighting a smile as she fought the urge to run forward and hug him. She hated his traveling just as much as he hated her late nights but they’d reached compromises they both agreed with during their years together. It didn’t make her miss him any less while he was gone, though.

“Vell, I haff to be foolish in vay that means ve can kiss then,” he said as he ran his long fingers through his thick black hair, leaving behind streaks of flour.

“I’m not sure if kisses are in the future of a man who sneaks home to make a huge mess in the kitchen,” she said primly, arching a brow and deliberately looking at the counter.

“I vas not sneaking,” he said as he walked towards her. “I vas vanting to surprise you. You vere sounding lonely during floo call last night and I vanted to be here vhen you got home.”

“So you came home and had a fight with the bag of flour?” she asked as she moved out of his grasp and ran to the other side of the kitchen, grinning when he chased her. “By the way, it appears that the flour won.”

“Stand still,” he demanded as his lips curved into a crooked smile that he knew she found irresistible. “I haff not been fighting vit flour. If I had, I vould haff von anyvay. I haff made dessert.”

He said it so proudly that she had to laugh, which distracted her from her attempts to avoid being caught by him. His arms went around her before she had a chance to run again and pulled her close to him. “Are you dessert then?” she asked as she looked up at him and smiled.

“I haff made cake,” he said as he dragged his finger along the curve of her jaw. “I vanted you to come home to dinner and dessert and me, but the cake vas not easy to make and I haff not made dinner yet. Vy vere you late? You are not vorking too hard?”

“My meeting ran late and I stayed at work finishing a report since I didn’t know you planned to come home tonight,” she said. “No, I’m not working too hard. My husband gets cranky when I work too hard, you know?”

“I do not get cranky,” he grumbled even as he smiled. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. “I haff to go back tomorrow to finish vork but ve haff tonight.”

“Why don’t you show me this cake you’ve made?” she suggested as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. She licked a drop of chocolate off his jaw before she smiled wickedly. “Then we can get you cleaned up.”


End file.
